Key performance indicators (KPIs) may provide network operators with parameters concerning the effectiveness of network services that are provided to end users. KPIs may reflect the measurement of various parameters associated with, for example, network accessibility, call retainability, device mobility, and network capacity. Although KPIs may be used to help manage backbone network capacity users continue to look for a better experience with their use of phones, tablets, laptops, and other devices on telecom networks.